


Just Five Minutes

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: "Just five minutes," Draco smirked at him as Harry raised an eyebrow. "Five minutes of allowing me to do anything I want to you. If you break- If you gasp, moan, whimper, I win."Harry glared at him. "And what do you get if you win?""If I win, and you break in five minutes," Draco's smirk widened. "Then I own you for the rest of the school year. However, if you break in under three minutes- I own you for the rest of your life.""What do I get if I win?""The exact same thing, only reversed."Harry smirked, "You're on, Malfoy."
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Potter," Harry looked up from where he had been working on his Potions essay to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing over him.

He sighed. "What do you want Malfoy? And make it quick, as you can see I'm busy."

Malfoy looked at him with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you open a book when we're not in class before."

Harry sighed, and proceeded to gather all his things before a hand grabbed his wrist. He raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, who flushed and took his hand away before clearing his throat.

"Look Potter, I want to make a bet with you." At Harry's raised eyebrow Malfoy smirked, "That is, unless you're too scared for it of course."

Harry rolled his eyes, his Gryffindor bravery refusing to back down from a challenge. 

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Just five minutes," Draco smirked at him as Harry raised an eyebrow. "Five minutes of allowing me to do anything I want to you. If you break- If you gasp, moan, whimper, I win."

Harry glared at him. "And what do you get if you win?"

"If I win, and you break in five minutes," Draco's smirk widened. "Then I own you for the rest of the school year. However, if you break in under three minutes- I own you for the rest of your life."

"What do I get if I win?"

"The exact same thing, only reversed."

Harry smirked, "You're on, Malfoy."

"Very well then, follow us." Draco gestured him to get up, and so he did. He followed them until they reached a closet, and Draco smirked. "Ready?"

"You bet, Malfoy."

"Blaise, time us, and the second he makes a sound, I'll send a sign so you can record the time."

"That's _if_ I make a sound Malfoy."

Blaise smirked, and nodded at him.

"Remember Potter, you must stand absolutely still. If you give _any_ reaction to what Draco does to you, you will lose."

Harry nodded at him, staring at Malfoy with a determined look on his face as he opened the door for him and they went inside.

Malfoy was slow with his movements, and Harry was surprised. He had expected for Malfoy to jump on him the second the door shut. He smirked at Harry, before leaning in and giving Harry a kiss. 

Harry's eyes widened, and he was about to gasp, when he remembered that he couldn't make any reaction to what Malfoy was doing to him.

Malfoy was a surprisingly good kisser, Harry thought to himself, and closed his eyes as Malfoy's hands started to explore his body. Malfoy stopped kissing him, and instead began to trail butterfly kisses down his neck. 

Harry fought the urge to shiver at the goosebumps those kisses gave him.

As Draco kissed even lower to his collarbone, Harry's eyes widened as he hit a sensitive spot, and had to bite his lip to keep from making any noises.

However, he failed the moment when Draco bit down- hard.

" _Oh fuck,_ Malfoy!" Harry gasped, and his knees buckled at the violent shiver of pleasure that coursed through him. He felt Draco grin widely against his neck, and Harry's eyes widened in horror and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

_Shit._

_This can't be happening._

"Well done Potter, you may have just sealed your own fate." Draco smirked, before he swung the door open and demanded to know how much time has passed.

Blaise smirked at him, before casting a _Tempus_ charm.

"Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds." He smirked widely, before Draco mirrored him, and Harry put his head in his hands in horror.

He had lost.

"Now, let's do the binding ceremony," Draco spoke up, and Harry's head snapped up.

"What? This wasn't part of the deal- " Harry started, before Draco sent him a disbelieving look.

"I know you Potter. Who knows what kind of loopholes you'll try to find out of this deal? I need something binding to ensure that you don't do anything that goes against our deal."

Harry cursed Slytherins and their cunningness.

"For this we'll need a binder, which will be Blaise." Draco and Blaise smirked at each other, and Harry groaned again, before Harry and Draco joined hands, and Blaise placed his on top of their joined ones.

"Do you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, swear to watch over, command, and protect one Harry James Potter for the rest of his life as his new owner and Master?" 

Draco nodded, "I do."

Blaise turned to Harry, who was staring glumly at the floor.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to respect, serve, obey, and protect Draconis Lucius Malfoy until your very last breath, regardless if you disapprove of any order he commands you to do?"

Harry sighed, shoulders dropping, head to his chest. "I do."

The strings combining their hands together pulsed brightly, once they faded away, they all removed their hands.

"Let's see if it worked." Draco smirked, and before Harry could do anything, he commanded, "Potter, kneel."

Harry felt an urge to obey so strong wash over him that left him breathless, and he wasn't even aware of falling to his knees. The pure feeling of pleasure that followed after was overwhelming, and Harry closed his eyes and embraced the feeling, sighing in contentment.

"It actually worked." A voice said in disbelief, and Harry's eyes snapped open. He was reminded of what kind of situation he was in, and he groaned at the fact that now he had to serve _Draco Malfoy_ for the rest of his life.

"Potter," Draco said, and Harry was ashamed to admit that his eyes immediately snapped towards Draco at the sound of his name. "I have a few rules for you that you absolutely _must_ follow at _all times_ unless I say otherwise."

Harry didn't want to pay attention, but it was like his mind was solely focused on Malfoy and absorbing every word said.

"First off, I want you to call me Master when we are around Slytherins and in your mind as well. I do not want you to call me Malfoy as that suggests disrespect to your Master. You are to sleep in my Prefect dorms by sneaking out of your own every single night until you are certain that you will not get caught by your own dorm mates. If confronted, merely state that it is none of their business and continue walking. Should they persist, call out to me in your mind and I shall assist you." Draco smirked at the attentive way Harry was looking at him. "Secondly, when we are around Slytherins, and only Slytherins, your new name is Pet and you shall respond to it when addressed. You are not to cause any problems with any of the Slytherins unless you are defending my name and honor."

Harry scoffed to himself. What kind of honor did Malfoy have?

Right after the thought crossed his mind, he felt white-hot pain course through his entire body. He gasped, and quickly pressed his hands to either side of his head, gripping his hair, closing his eyes.

Right, he just disobeyed two direct orders.

"So _that's_ the reaction if he disobeys me," Draco mused to himself thoughtfully. "How interesting." He smirked dangerously as a thought came to his mind, and Harry feared what that would mean for him.

"My third rule is that you are not to approach or speak to any of your previous friends from Gryffindor. Should any of them attempt to approach you threaten to hex them if they do not leave you alone. And if Granger or Weasley approaches you," Draco's smirk widened. "Tell that Mudblood and Blood-Traitor that you have no wish to remain in contact with them anymore. Is that understood?"

Harry grit his teeth at the orders, but was unable to do anything else but nod.

"I demand a verbal answer."

"Understood..." Harry just barely remembered, "Master."

"Also, another thing." Draco thrust a vial containing some type of silvery liquid at him. "Drink _all_ of this."

Harry couldn't stop himself from grabbing the vial, but asked. "What is it?"

"Do not question my orders, Pet."

Harry scowled, but drank the substance. Immediately after he did so, he felt at pure ease, as if every single worry he had was vanished. His shoulders slumped, and before his mind succumbed to the potion, he just managed to realize _exactly_ what type of potion his Master had given him.

The Draught of Submission.


	2. Chapter 2

After consuming the surprisingly tasteless liquid, Harry felt himself relax completely, a dazed look in his eyes. He looked in front of him, seeing but not processing what he was seeing in front of him. He had a content smile on his face, and tilted his head at the face that came in his line of sight.

He reached out a hand, his mind recognizing who this was. 

"Master..." He breathed out in awe, and gently traced his fingers against that flawless pale cheek. He felt the side of his Master's lips quirk upwards, and knew that he was pleased, which made Harry feel pleasure in return for pleasing his Master.

"Pet." A pale hand took his, and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. Harry immediately moaned in pleasure, a breathless gasp escaping him. Those lips against his knuckles quirked upwards again, and with surprising strength, pulled him against a strong, hard chest. Harry immediately nuzzled into his Master's robes, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he breathed in the scent of his Master.

"Blaise," The sweet voice of his Master filled Harry's ears. "Let's show everyone just what exactly has become of their _precious_ savior."

"Pet," Immediately, his attention was on his Master once more. "I promise you that when we're alone, you can get all the cuddling you want. But for now, we are going to go to the Great Hall to fatten you up a bit, because you're as skinny as a stick." Harry felt adoration swell up within him for his Master caring for him. "You remember the rules, correct?"

"Yes, Master." Harry replied obediently, and grinned when his Master ruffled his hair. Harry bit his lip, contemplating. His Master frowned at him, and Harry hated making his Master upset.

"What's wrong Pet?" His Master asked, and Harry lowered his eyes to the floor, only to have them lifted up when two fingers lightly pushed his chin up. "Pet, never be afraid to ask for something when I'm with you. You will only be denied of something if I think that it will harm your well-being."

Harry felt even more adoration towards his Master.

"M-May I kiss you on the cheek?" He asked shyly, and blushed as his Master raised an eyebrow at him. "I- I just wished to thank you for caring for my well-being."

"You may."

Harry grinned up at his Master, love shining in his emerald eyes, and Draco raised an eyebrow as he noticed that his Pet was now sporting a black mist shape-like collar around his neck. He turned to Blaise, and jerked his head towards the collar. Blaise seemed to be just as confused as he was, but was broken out of his thoughts as Harry leaned up and kissed him on the cheek shyly, blushing afterwards.

"Pet," Draco's eyes were on Harry's collar, who didn't seem to notice he was sporting one. "What is that around your neck?"

Harry tilted his head, confused, before he looked down and grinned, as if it was perfectly normal to have a black mist shaped like a collar around your throat. 

"Oh! This is Master's!" He called out happily, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That's mine?"

"No," Harry was still grinning, blissfully unaware of Draco and Blaise's confused looks. "This is the other Master's mark!"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other in confusion. Other Master...?

They both seemed to realize it at the same time, for looks of horror dawned on their faces. Quickly, Draco turned towards Harry. 

"Pet, does this other Master happen to be the Dark Lord?"

Harry's grinning was the only answer he needed. 

He cursed, and quickly turned towards Blaise, who seemed to be panicking just like he was. 

"Draco, how is this possible? He's supposed to be loyal only to you, not to the Dark Lord." Blaise hissed, and Draco removed his hands from where he had been gripping his hair.

"You think I don't know that?! You think that I predicted something like this would happen?!" Draco sighed, before sending a defeated look towards Harry. "We have to go to Dumbledore."

Blaise immediately began protesting. "Draco, we can't- "

"I know there's a high chance that we'll be expelled, but I'd rather be expelled than have the boy who's supposed to defeat the Dark Lord _working_ with him." Draco hissed, and Blaise looked defeated as well. 

"Pet," He waited until he was sure all of his attention was on Draco. "If the Dark Lord ordered you to do something, and I told you to go against that order, who would you obey?"

They both held their breaths as they waited for Harry's answer.

Harry tilted his head. "I would serve other Master. Master is a follower of other Master, and other Master punishes his followers who disobey him. I would obey other Master to protect Master."

Draco and Blaise both groaned.

Curse Potter and his need to protect people.

"What if the Dark Lord ordered you to leave your Master?" Blaise gestured towards Draco, and Harry tilted his head again.

For a second, they both could've sworn they saw his eyes flash red.

"I would serve other Master."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, and nodded.

They had to see Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

" - and that's the story." Blaise finished. They were inside Professor Dumbledore's office, and Harry had suddenly felt the need to be as far away from the man as possible, so it was Draco's job to distract Harry.

Currently, Harry was in Draco's lap, while Draco was running his fingers through his hair, whispering words of comfort to him. Harry whined softly, he wanted to get far, far away from Professor Dumbledore. 

The man had a grave expression on his face, and there wasn't any twinkle in his eyes. He was stroking his beard thoughtfully, looking occasionally at Harry and Draco.

"I never wished to tell anyone this knowledge, but I am aware of what is wrong with Harry, and why he feels the need to serve Voldemort rather than Mr. Malfoy." He sighed deeply, and all their attention was on the old fool, despite Harry's whimpering.

"Harry is a horcrux."

Draco's eyes widened in shock, recognizing the term, but Blaise's expression was downright horrified. 

"I've heard about those! My father won't let me touch any books that have even the slightest mention of them!" Draco gasped out, and Dumbledore nodded, a grave expression on his face.

"And that is a very wise decision of him to make."

"But, sir, how is it possible for a _living_ horcrux?" Blaise asked, breathless from shock. 

Dumbledore sighed. "It is believed that when Voldemort went to kill the Potters, his soul was already so damaged that it latched onto the only other soul alive at that point- which happened to be Harry. His mother died sacrificing her love for her child, thus was why the killing curse rebounded."

Draco and Blaise glanced at each other, doubtful at the story that was told.

"So, due to the fact that a part of Voldemort's soul is in Harry, and Harry is being told to obey you, he feels compelled to obey Voldemort instead. He is instead using the excuse that since Mr. Malfoy apparently obeys him, means that he must obey the Dark Lord as well."

"What..." Draco gulped. "What happens if I decide to go against the Dark Lord?"

"That is only a question that fate can answer, my boy." Dumbledore said gravely, and Draco and Blaise shared nervous looks with each other. 

They only then noticed the silence in the room, and Blaise turned to Draco. 

"Draco... Where's Harry?" 


End file.
